1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to diagnostic testing of motor vehicle electrical systems and more particularly to electrical testing of an alternating current generator and an associated automatic voltage regulator in an auxiliary power unit.
2. Description of the Technical Field
The electrical system of a motor vehicle can be difficult to troubleshoot, particularly where components of a system interact operationally. An example of such a system is a self-excited alternating current generator which uses an automatic voltage regulator to maintain output voltage of the generator by controlling the energization of field coils used for excitation of the generator. When generator performance varies from its nominal values, it may reflect problems in any one of several locations within the generator or with the automatic voltage regulator. Repair of the system can involve repair of the generator, including replacement of parts within the generator. It is current practice to try to repair a malfunctioning generator, but to replace a defective automatic voltage regulator.
The electrical connections between the generator and the automatic voltage regulator include some high voltage connections. Diagnostic testing of the equipment can expose technicians to high voltages.